In general, a dart means a “small arrow”, and darts is a game in which a person throws an arrow-shaped dart pin at a circular target which has numbers on it used for scoring, and a dart game has an advantage in that if there are an arrowhead-shaped dart and a dart target, anyone can enjoy the dart game anytime and anywhere regardless of weathers.
Recently, according to the development of various game manners and organization of a scoring method, the dart game has been developed as leisure sport globally, and thus men and women of all ages have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
However, in general, participants of the dart game need to participate in the game at the same place and the same time in order to enjoy the dart game. However, according to the development of communication technology, the participants of the dart game may individually participate in the dart game at a remote location, and remotely transmit play results or play processes of the participants to a remote location through a network. Accordingly, the participants of the dart game may participate in the game beyond temporal and spatial restrictions.
When the participants of the game mutually transmit dart game play results of the participants and enjoy the dart game, for a fair dart game, a method of enabling at least a part of the participants of the dart game or a third person to confirm a play result of the dart game or a play process of the dart game, or a method, by which a dart game apparatus itself compels the participant of the dart game to inevitably play the dart game by a just method, is required in order to authenticate whether a counterpart player plays the dart game by a just method.